Bella's Twin
by howtokillamockingjay
Summary: Bella's twin, Sydney, moves with her to Forks. What will happen? Will Sydney approve of Bella's infatuation with Edward? And how will she fit in the the supernatural world? Read on to find out! WARNING: It will get a little girly in places. M for language.
1. Chapter 1

As I stepped out of the airport, I expected to be blinded by the sunlight. Then I remembered, I'm in Washington. I followed my sister to where she said she'd seen our father. And there he was. With his little moustache, arms folded, leaning against his cop car. I ran up and embraced the man, "Daddy." He squeezed me tightly, "Hey, Syd." I pulled back to let Bella greet him.

She raised her hand slowly, and waved. "Hey, Dad." She said, awkwardly.

I sighed, "Bella. You haven't seen the man in years! Give him a hug!" I pushed her into our Dad. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. Dad patted her on the back. I found it sad that she couldn't give her own father a hug without making it look extremely awkward. She was always more like Dad, while I was like Mom. More… eccentric. We put all our bags in and climbed into the car

On the way through Forks, I noticed a lot of people staring. Two girls who looked about my age pointed, whispering and giggling. I rolled my eyes at them. I have to go to school with those… children. Bella noticeably shrunk down. Embarrassed. She never liked riding in Dad's police car.

We pulled up at the house, and unloaded the car. Dad gave Bella the second bedroom. I got the smallest, but I don't mind. Bella didn't bring much of her stuff. She didn't really have much to begin with. I, however, had brought quite a bit. Mom offered to drive my stuff to Forks, but one of Phil's old colleges was driving past, so he offered. He'd get here later today. I put all of my clothes into the small wardrobe. I rearranged the furniture and made my bed three times, just to pass the time.

After a while, I heard a car horn beep. It was Andre, Phil's college. I stuck my head out the bedroom window and shouted out. "Andre!"

He looked up and laughed, "Hey, kid." I ran down the stairs and out to the front of the house. I smiled in greeting. "So, how you liking Forks?" He asked, mockingly.

I shrugged, "It's not that bad. It's a nice change from the constant heat in Arizona."

He helped me take the boxes up to my room, before turning to me and saying: "Well, I'd better get going if I want to make it to Seattle. Bye, sweetheart." He kissed the top of my head. "Bye Andy." I waved as he drove away. When his car disappeared, I went back to my room to start putting my stuff away. After a few hours, it was done. I was pleased with it. It looked almost exactly like my old room.

A horn beeped outside again. I looked out the window. There was a man about my dad's age in a wheelchair accompanied by a boy around Bella and my age. I went downstairs to greet these people. They were obviously friends of Dad's. Bella was already down there.

"Hey! Haven't you grown up!"

Suddenly, I recognised this old man. "Billy Black. It's been a while." I shook his hand. I looked over to the boy. "So you must be Jacob." He nodded, shyly. "Well, hey. I'm Sydney. Nice to meet you, Jacob." I hadn't ever met Jacob before. Rebecca and Rachel never actually let me. They were too busy using me as a makeup canvas.

Bella greeted them, and Billy made a few comments, which lead to a mock wrestle between himself and my dad. Bella and Jacob started a conversation. And I just stood there. So, since I was being ignored, I figured I climb the truck sitting in my driveway. As I got in the tray, Dad and Billy came back. "So, what do you think?"

"About what?" Bella asked.

Dad slammed a hand down on the side of the tray, "You're homecoming present. Just bought it off Billy here."

Bella looked like she was about to die. In a good way. "Oh my god. This is like, perfect."

_Really? Ew. _

She ran to the cab and jumped in, but not before hitting Jake with the door. I swear, that girl is going kill someone. And then probably herself. I decided now would be as a good time as any to get off.

She drove away, leaving me with Dad and Billy. "Oh, yeah I didn't want to come, sis. Don't worry about me." I sarcastically called out. Billy and Dad laughed. "If you can hitch a ride to school for the first few weeks, I'll get you a car too, sweetie. Just gimme some time."

I nodded. "You've got yourself a deal, old man."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Hey, Billy, did you hear that? Syd just called me old man."

Billy nodded. "You've crossed a line, girlie. Just because your parents are old, doesn't mean you can signify their age. No, you must pay." They slowly crept towards me. I backed up, grabbing my jacket and bolted down the street.

I ended up in the forest, wandering. It was beautiful: green, cool, and quiet. I knew there were probably dangerous animals around, but it was too nice. So I stayed. Several times, I tripped on tree roots and rocks. Though I wasn't as bad as my sister, I can be a bit of a klutz. For a moment, I swear I saw a man leap and pounce on a deer, and quick as lighting he was. I figured it must have been my imagination, but decided to head back home. That's when I saw the blood that had dried up, all down my leg. There was a cut running from the bottom of kneecap, halfway down my calf.

_Oops._

I quickly made my way down the hospital. I remembered it being just near by, from when Dad walked me there when I was a kid.

Let's just hope they've got better doctors now.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got to the front desk, the reception lady looked up. "Hello, dear. How can I help you?"

I smiled at her, and calmly explained my situation. She leaned over the desk to look at my injury, her eyes widening. "Oh, dear. We'll get you a doctor soon, could you go with Harriet for now, thanks?"

She called for Harriet, a nurse who escorted me to a room, where I waited for about 5 minutes.

The door opened, and a tall, blonde man entered. "Sydney Swan , is it?" He asked with a voice like silk. I nodded. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I see you fell in the forest. Can I see the wound?"

I lifted my leg up to show him the cut. He inspected it carefully. "What were you doing in the forest, Ms Swan?"

I chuckled, "I was walking. My dad and his friend Billy were freaking me out."

"Your dad, Charlie? The police officer?" I nodded again.

He straightened up, looking at me directly. "Well, you don't need stitches. I'll just clean it up for you, and you should be all good to go." He said with a charming smile. This man was ridiculously attractive.

As he got out the antiseptic lotion, I started getting a little nervous. When my mom used to do this, it stung really bad. So I started a conversation with Dr. Cullen.

"So, are you married, Dr. Cullen?"

He nodded, "Yes, my wife's name is Esme."

"That's a beautiful name."

"She's a beautiful woman."

"And do you have any children?"

Again, he nodded. "I have five."

I raised my eyebrows. He didn't look old enough to have anymore than two kids.

"They're all adopted." He explained, seeing my confusion. "My wife can't have children of her own, but she still wanted kids. You should see them at Forks High. They all go there."

"I'll look out for them. What are they're names?"

"Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward. They usually stick together. You can't really miss them."

I looked down to my leg, and he was already applying some kind of cream to my leg.

"Well," He said in that beautiful voice of his and a smile that was twice as beautiful, "you're all done. Just be more careful out in the forest by yourself, okay?"

I smiled and nodded. I had almost lost the ability to speak, his smile had taken the words out of my mouth.

And with that, I walked out the door. And found myself in a tiny store in the town. It was a camera store. Which is perfect, because I love photography. My walls aren't visible because of all that pictures I stick on them.

I took a look around the shop, and soon bumped into a teenage girl. "Hi." I said, always being the one to start a conversation. She just smiled shyly at me. "So, you like photography?" She nodded.

This girl was frustrating me. Why wouldn't she say anything?

"I do too. Nice to meet you, I'm Sydney Swan." I held my hand out to shake. She shook it and I could just pick up her faintly mumbling, "Angela Weber."

"So, I'm new and I don't have any friends..." I hinted, looking up at her through my eyelashes. She smiled, "How 'bout I show you around. Although, there's not much to show." I eagerly nodded. "Then I promise you can go do whatever you want."

She looked into my eyes, I could feel her staring at me. "Ok. Let's go, Chief Jnr." She replied, smirking mischievously.

Oh, right. Great. My Dad is like the Regina George of Forks. Except without all the bitchiness and teenage girl hormones. Just the popularity bit. Everyone knows him. Let's just hope no one else calls me that, that... atrocious name. Oh God. Don't tell anyone I compared my Dad to Regina George from Mean Girls.

"I can see we'll need to set out some ground rules." I clenched my fists, making Angela laugh.

We walked around town for a while, looking at the ten shops that were in Forks City. Angela said we'd have to go to Port Angeles one weekend. I think we were getting along very well. We had quite a bit in common, yet we were very different. I think with a little work, I could turn her into a more outspoken person. Cool, I'll be like Hitler II.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later was my first day of high school. Luckily, Angela had introduced me to some of her friends, who had gladly offered to pick me up for school. I think they're names were... Jessica and Lauren? Jessica seemed pretty cool. I had a feeling Lauren and I weren't going to get along too well.

I woke up extremely early, and had a shower. I got changed and went down for breakfast. It was 7:00 when I finished. Jessica was due in 30 minutes, so I decided to go wake Bella up. I crept up the stairs and into her bedroom. I jumped on her bed and yelled, "Bellie baby! It's time to wake up!" That was how Mom used to wake her up.

She groaned, rolling over. "No, go away, Mom."

"C'mon Bell. It's our first day of school!" She sat up quickly, then brought a hand to her head, groaning. Yet another annoying habit of hers. But I'm sure I have my own, so I'll just be quiet. Anyway, I noticed Bella staring at my shirt. It read 'French Fries'.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" She said, very amused. "You wouldn't love me if I wasn't!" I sang. She raised an eyebrow. "When have I ever said I loved you?"

"Well, there was the time..." I started listing off all the times.

After Bella got out of the shower, she got changed and came downstairs. "You need a ride?" She asked, grabbing a few Pop Tarts. I shook my head. "I got one already."

Just as she nodded, a car horn beeped out the front. "That'll be them." I grabbed my backpack and ran out to Lauren's car. Jess was driving, and Lauren in the passenger seat. I climbed into the back with Angela. She smiled at me and we drove off to Forks High.

It was a short drive, and when we arrived, the girls took me over to a large black van. (It's Tyler's van. Hate to ruin the surprise.) They introduced me to Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton. I like them both, they're nice boys. I sat and talked to Angela and Tyler.

After about 10 minutes, an old pick-up truck pulled up in the school car park. I mentally cringed, immediately recognising it. Bella got out of the car, just as Tyler looked at where I was looking. "Nice ride." He teased.

She looked up and muttered a "Thanks." before shuffling away. If it were me, I would have slapped him around the face. And I did. "What's wrong with you? That's my sister. Not cool."

He didn't look too guilty, which pissed me off. Maybe he wasn't as cool as I thought he was...

***Skip to last class before lunch***

My first day had been pretty good. My teachers are all cool and we're learning pretty cool things. Now, I have Gym. My last class before lunch and my only class with Bella. We were playing volleyball. Great. I got put in Jessica's team, which Bella was also in.

After a few rounds, I was starting to get the hang of it. It was our serve, and a girl named Chloe hit it over the net. Jessica yelled out, "Go Chloe!" She looked quite embarrassed, which I don't understand. She's really good from what I can tell. A rally had started, and had been going for a while before the ball went hurtling towards Bella. I could tell someone was going to get hurt in 5...4...3...2...1.

What'd I tell you? She smashed it out of her way, and it hit Mike Newton in the back of the head. I'm surprised that's all it was. She ran up and apologised. Jessica followed. The three of them had a little exchange which I imagine was pretty awkward.

The bell rang soon after that, and I went to the cafeteria with Jessica, where I met an awesome Asian dude called Eric. He was talking about something to Jessica, I wasn't even listening properly. I was waiting for Bella.

Soon, she approached the table with Mike. "Hey, Mikey, you met my home girl, Bella?" Eric hollered.

Bella looked embarrassed, and Mike just looked confused. "Oh you-yo-your home girl?"

Eric nodded, "Yeah, yeah." He must have found her before school. She probably looked lost. She kinda had a knack for doing that.

"My girl." Tyler said. He'd appeared out of no where. He kissed Bella's cheek and pulled Mike's chair from underneath him. "Sorry, Mike. Had to break your day!" And with that, he ran for his life.

"Oh, Tyler." Eric watched as Mike chased after him.

"Oh my god, it's like first grade all over again," Said Jessica, scooting around the table, closer to Bella, "You're the 'Shiny New Toy'."

Angela was making her way towards the table with a tray of food, and her huge camera. I smiled and waved. She sat down a quickly snapped a picture of Bella. "Smile." She said, putting the camera down.

Bella looked stunned, like a deer in the headlights. "Oh-kay."

"Sorry," She said, looking quite guilty, "I needed a candid for the feature."

Bella seemed upset at the thought. "Um..."

"Feature's dead, Angela." Eric said, sharply. "Don't bring it up again." He got up and walked over to Bella, who was shaking her head.

"I-it's okay, I just.."

Eric patted her shoulder. "I got your back, baby." And then he walked away too, leaving me with Jessica, Angela and my extremely awkward sister.

"I guess we'll just run another editorial on... teen drinking..." Anglea said, very awkwardly.

"You know you could always do the eating disorders..." Bella suggsted, taking a small bite out of her celery. "...speedo padding on the swim team."

"Actually, that's a good one." Angela laughed.

"Kirk-" She said at the same time Jessica did.

"-Right? That's excatly what I was thinking!" Jessica laughed.

I. Was. Awestruck. My sister just cracked a funny. This was history in the making. I looked at her, because she seemed to be staring at something. I looked to see she was watching the door. There was 5 pale people walking into the Cafeteria.

"Who're they?" She asked, curiously.

Angela and Jessica looked at each other. But even I knew who it was.

"The Cullens."

**A/N:**

**I know these things are annoying, so I'll keep it short. The first three chapters are bascially just exactly like the movie, but I promise the next chapter comes away from that, and Sydney starts to have her own little adventures. Should be up soon, so give me a review and let me know how you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

"...It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoooring. He b-"

"Sydney. Please, shush." My boring old sister. She hadn't done her homework yet. Which is weird because, she doesn't really have a social life. She just sits in her room. I did all mine. And caught up with Ange. And Alice Cullen, she's in my Art class. She's really nice, and the only person I really talk to in that class. She wanted to go shopping, and I couldn't turn up that opportunity.

I groaned at Bella, "Fine, then. I'll go make a friend." I stuck my tongue out at her and walked out of the living room. Dad had gotten me an awesome car that I was extremely grateful for. It was going to be one of those undercover cop cars, but they already had enough, so Dad said he'd take it.

DADDY!" I yelled up the stairs. Dad came stumbling out of his bedroom to the top of the stairs.

"What?" He groaned.

I felt kind of guilty; he'd had a late shift last night, and was trying to catch up on sleep. "I want to go visit Jake and Billy."

His face light up immediately. "Really?"

I nodded, "Mmhmm. But, I need directions."

"Oh! Right. I'll come down then." He trudged down the stairs and wrote down the address. I kissed his cheek and headed off. My engine purred to life, (I love that it does that, not like Bella's old beast that roars up) and I pulled out of the driveway. I turned my music up and headed down the highway. The Black's lived in La Push, a little Indian reservation just outside Forks.

After about 20 minutes, I reached a sign that read, 'La Push Reservation, Washington State.' I continued until I found the street. I pulled up at the house and knocked on the door. Billy answered it. "Sydney? How are you?"

I smiled at the man, "Hey Billy. I'm great. Just a little bored. Uh, is Jake around?"

He shook his head, "He just went out, sorry. But I'm sure he would love your company. He went down to First Beach."

"Okay, thanks so much, Billy!" He waved as I ran back to my car. I sped off to First Beach. Luckily, I'd noticed a sign on the way in, so I followed that and found my way there easily enough. I don't know why, but I was getting really excited about seeing Jake.

When I got there, I noticed two tall figures walking down the beach. I recognised one of them as Jake, so I got out and ran down the beach towards them. "Jake!" I yelled. He and the guy he was with turned to look at me.

He smiled when he saw my face. "Sydney! Hey!" I jogged the rest of the way, and hugged him. He seemed pretty happy to see me. Which is good. I'd like to get to be friends with him. "Oh, uh, this is Embry Call. One of my best friends." He gestured to the other guy. He had long, black hair that was half tied up. He basically looked like Jacob. Physically, he looked a lot like Jacob; tall and Lanky with long dark hair, though his hair was a little shorter than Jake's, and beautifully bronze skin. His face, however, was much different.

I smiled and stuck my hand out to shake. "Hey. Sydney Swan." He shook my hand, smiling.

"You're one of Charlie's girls?"

I nodded. "Yeah. And if I might add, the smarter, hotter, more amazing twin. So, my sister's being boring, I've seen my others friends already, so you guys are my company."

They nodded. "Sounds good to me." said Embry.

We walked down the beach for a little while, until we found a log, which we then sat on. I groaned. "Why can't you guys go to Forks High? You're awesome! I want to transfer."

"What about Angela?" Embry asked.

I snorted. "She can transfer with me. Duh."

Jake shook his head and laughed at me. "You're dreaming, Sydney." He said, throwing a stone down the beach.

I ignored his comment. I just stared out at the ocean. "You guys want to go somewhere? I have a car."

"Yeah! Let's go to Port Angeles!" Said Jacob.

I nodded, "Want to come Embry?"

Embry nodded, "Why not?"

I smirked as an idea popped into my head. I bolted up the beach. "RACE YOU BACK!" I yelled over my shoulder. I caught a glimpse of them running after me before I turned around and continued to sprint across the sand.

Well... let's just say... Shortass Sydney Swan + Really Tall, Long-legged Jake and Embry = One Shortass Sydney Swan with a whooped ass.

I jogged up to the parking lot, where the boys were casually leaning on my car, only just out of breath. Freaks. "I hate you both. Now let me drive you to Port Angeles, where I will feed you and pay for your entertainment!" They laughed as they got in. I followed suit, and headed out on my way to Port Angeles. Just as we were leaving La Push, my phone rang. I asked to check the caller ID. It was Angela. I turned on my Bluetooth and answered.

"Hey Syd. Whacha' doing?"

I looked at Embry and smiled. "Just heading out to Port Angeles with some friends. Want to come?"

"Oh, I didn-"

I shook my head. "I'll be at your place in 10. Be ready. Kay, bye, love you! Mwah!" And with that, I hung up. Leaving her no choice. "The beautiful Ms Angela Weber will be joining us, gents."

We picked Angela up and Embry have me directions to Port Angeles. Jake started a conversation with Angela, and they got along really well. I kind of felt obliged to talk to Embry, coz he was just sitting there. "So... Embry." He looked away from the forest, which he had previously been watching. "You from Forks?"

"Sorta. I was born here, but then we moved away as soon as I was born. To the Makah Reservation. Where my mom is from. We moved back when I was 10." I nodded, processing the information.

"What about your Dad?" I inquired, since he hadn't mentioned him yet.

Embry looked out the window, biting his lip. "I, uh... I don't know who he is."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

He gave me a sad smile. "It's ok. You were curious. Uh, turn right here."

He pointed at the street that I nearly drove past. It took me to the main street. We pulled into the cinema parking lot and went in, just to have a look. I saw the list of movies, and my eyes rested on The Perks of Being A Wallflower. "Can we watch this please? I've been waiting for ages to see it."

Angela looked at what I was staring at. "I want to see that movie too! Embry? Jake?"

Jake groaned. "It looks girly."

I shook my head. "No, its not. Trust me, I read the book."

"Well, I don't mind. I was brought up on chick flicks." Embry said, looking a little embarrassed.

We eventually convinced Jake to come. Because I bought him a heap of popcorn and chocolate. When we entered the theatre, I noticed that there were a few people in there. One of them was Lauren. Oh, dear Lord.

Thankfully, we sat a few rows behind her. I don't really like Lauren. She gives me bad vibes. Luckily, the movie began, banishing any Lauren thoughts from my mind. A voice-over began. "Dear Friend, I am writing to you because she said you listen and understand and didn't try to sleep with that person at that party even though you could have. Please don't try to figure out who she is because then you might figure out who I am, and I don't want you to do that. I just need to know that people like you exist. Like if you met me, you wouldn't think I was the weird kid who spent time in the hospital. And I wouldn't make you nervous..."

We left the movie theatre and went to get some lunch. As we sat down at the park bench, Jake sniffled. I looked up at him to see his face was a little wet, and he had tears in his eyes.

"Jake… you are okay?"

He looked down, hiding his face with his hair. "Shut up. There was a really sad part."

I giggled, and Embry started laughing as well.

After lunch, we got back in the car, and drove back to Forks. Angela and I jammed out to most of the songs, and Embry even joined in on a few. Jake could not be convinced, though. "I don't sing." He said over and over. I dropped Ange off, and then took the boys back to Jake's. I stayed there and chatted to Billy for a little while, and watched Jake work on his Rabbit.

When I got home, Dad was gone again, and Bella was shut up in her room. I showered and made myself some dinner. I sat down in front of the TV, very content, and excited that I'd made two new friends. I had a feeling these two would be in my life for a long time.


End file.
